Lire/Dimensional Chaser
Introdução "A Elfa Amante da Paz da Ilha de Eruell" Informações principais * Nome: Lire Eryuell * Idade: 15 anos (Grand Chase), 17 (Doze discípulos), 19 anos (Dimensional Chaser) * Hobbies: Jardinagem * Gosta: Qualquer coisa relacionada com espíritos * Não gosta: Monstros (especialmente os feios) * Fraqueza: Insetos, tarefas domésticas em geral (perfeccionismo excessivo) Lire nasceu na Ilha de Eryuell, e foi criada como tradições e costumes élficos de evitar conflitos e viver sempre em harmonia. Com presságios de mudanças no mundo, Lire gostava de pensar sobre um dia se aventurar pelo mundo exterior. Os Elfos de Eruell eram conhecidos por suas habilidades em combate exemplares, mas o amor pela paz os impedia de se misturar nos conflitos humanos. Porém, depois de anos de guerra e a revelação a culpada pelos conflitos recentes era Cazeaje, os Elfos decidiram que não poderiam mais só observar e aceitaram o pedido de ajuda da Rainha de Serdin. Após ser selecionada pela Rainha de Serdin, e carregando as preocupações e expectativas de seu povo nos ombros, Lire deixou Eruell e viajou em direção ao mundo exterior. Após ser apresentada pela Cavaleira Comandante Lothos, Lire conheceu Elesis e Arme. Arma Exclusiva Arco de Inadril Um Arco de Vento e dos Espíritos criado com as escamas de Inadril. Os Elfos da Ilha de Eruell decidiram criar um arco feito de Innadril quando a batalha entre as forças das trevas de Vermécia começaram a ocorrer. Innadril é conhecido como Rei dos Ventos e dos Espíritos. É um dragão ancestral que apazigua a alma de uns com sua brisa refrescante e com outros causa a morte com sua poderosa tempestade. Não é qualquer um que pode usar esse arco feito com as escamas, pois se usar de qualquer forma, a pessoa poderá servir como sacrifício para a tempestade. Porém, não precisa se preocupar. A Lire Eruell é a pessoa mais apropriada e habilidosa capaz de dar conta da tempestade de Innadril. Status: +0 * Ataque Físico: 1400 * Defesa Física: 430 * Defesa Mágica: 250 * Saúde máxima: 1470 Como Adquirir * Loja: Pode ser comprado na loja de Contribuição de Guilda. * Fusão de Heróis: Adquira aleatoriamente através de Fusão de Heróis. * Baú do Tesouro: Pode ser adquirido através do Baú de Diamante. * Loja: pode ser adquirida na Loja de Invocação. Avatares Os avatares são itens puramente visuais que não alteram o gameplay e são divididos em dois tipos: * Avatar Premium - Avatares permanentes que podem ser comprados por Gema * Avatar Raro - Avatares temporários que não podem ser comprados por Gema, apenas por um valor com dinheiro real. Rainha Lire - Premium Custa - 1300 ''Gemas'' Disponível de 1/1/2019 a permanente Atributos Habilidades Evolução Conjuntos Recomendados Acessórios recomendados Traços Recomendados Coleção Curiosidades Galeria Grand Chase for kakao Lire Eryuell 01.png|'Arch Ranger' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Lire Eryuell 02.png|'Sun Shooting Marksman' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Lire Eryuell 03.png|'God Bow' portrait. LireCoordi.png|'Queen' Coordi portrait. Kakaoliredefault.png|'Arch Ranger' expression system. Kakaoliress.png|'Sun Shooting Marksman' expression system. Kakaolirelimit.png|'God Bow' expression system. Kakaolirequeen.png|'Queen' Coordi expression system. IconHero-Lire-5.png|'Arch Ranger' icon. IconHero-Lire-6.png|'Sun Shooting Marksman' icon. IconHero-Lire-Limit.png|'God Bow' icon. IconHero-Lire-Queen.png|'Queen' Coordi icon. EF Lire Face 01.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Lire Chibi.png|Lire's chibi portrait. Kounatlire.png|Promotional artwork of Lire in the Kounat update. Gcfkupdatelire.png Gcfkupdatelimit.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.10.5 icon.png|Lire in Grand Chase for kakao icon. Sprites Lire-5-1.png Lire-5-2.png Lire-6-1.png Lire-6-2.png Lire-limit-1.png Lire-limit-2.png Lire-queen-1.png Lire-queen-2.png Prints InGame File:Lire PrintInGame-1.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-2.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-3.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-4.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-5.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-6.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-7.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-8.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-9.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-10.png|thumb|220x220px]] File:Lire PrintInGame-11.png|thumb|220x220px]] Videos 第8回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #8 - Lire. キャラクター紹介 22：リル|Character Introduction #22 - Lire, dubbed by Maaya Uchida. Referências * https://grandchase.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser Navega